Selective capture and retention of unwanted gases, e.g., in flue gas streams, are of high interest. Various methods are known for sorption of gases including, e.g., use of liquids such as monoethanol amine (MEA). However, liquid amines can have volatile emissions, corrode infrastructure, quickly reach saturation, suffer from slow capture kinetics, and can degrade over time, losing capacity. Fluid methods thus have serious limitations for long-term chemical sorption and retention of unwanted gases. Accordingly, new solid phase sorption materials and methods are needed that are stable, exhibit fast sorption kinetics, provide long-term retention of unwanted gases, and are capable of being regenerated, providing for long service lifetimes. Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth as follows and will be readily apparent from the descriptions and demonstrations set forth herein. Accordingly, the following descriptions of the present invention should be seen as illustrative of the invention and not as limiting in any way.